


Never mattered

by Magacofi



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Self-mistreatment?, Spoiler from chapter 31, kinda depressing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magacofi/pseuds/Magacofi
Summary: Just something that came to me after chapter 32. I was re-watching the anime and at that moment when Jin deflates after lying in bed I thought: 'Damn, that's some pressure Jin's got on his shoulders'. I guess I just wanted the scene to make some introspection in his character; which it clearly didn't :/I gave my best (not much...)





	Never mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, fellow World Trigger fans  
> This is my first fic ever, however short it may be, and I'm just uploading this in case anyone else who watched Jin giving up Fujin and didn't get his personal thoughts on it, nor any character introspection whatsoever for that matter, felt like some explanation was needed. This is just my take on the situation, Obviously, and the atmosphere is how it is 'cause I don't buy for a second Jin's forever-sunshine-and-rainbows-everything-ok-in-my-life attitude. I admit It's cool, sure, but hey; everybody's got a breaking point, ok? humans aren't just perfect and they sure can't take whatever and all shit you throw at them. Especially if you find yourself in a situation like Jin's.
> 
> English ain't my first language, and any feedback on typos or sentence structure is appreciated ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke, as well as every character in it. I only own this little piece of my mind, so please don't steal it or anything.

In that very instant, Jin allowed himself to feel the sharp pang of hurt and sorrow that had been looming over his heart the moment he gave Fujin up; not because of the power, but because of all the meaning he had engraved on the trigger his mentor left him. If he was being honest with himself, that wasn't really the root of the problem. No, it was because of his side effect.

His thousand times blessed and cursed foresight.

Jin sighed and closed his eyes. He was so fucking tired of playing God with the possibilities he saw, of using his friends and comrades like pawns and moving them around in an all too big messed up game of chess. But on top of it all, and he didn't care how selfish it may sound -he was alone anyways-, he was tired of having to act like a puppet of his own making, of treating himself like an emotionless fortune-teller who always seemed to know how to solve everyone elses' problems and how to pretend he didn't have any of his own. Of pretending he didn't exist beyond his ability.

He ran a hand along his face and turned in bed.

It didn't matter anyways, the next day everything would play out as it always did and he would have his usual smirk splayed on his face. Like what he just thought about wasn't a constant dagger digging and stabbing little cuts around his head every time he wasn't doing something.

But that's why he played around around, no? to stop his train of thought from going places he couldn't get himself out of, right? Not like anyone truly knew him amymore. Not like anyone could understand and get him afloat.

But it was okay, Jin would manage. He always did, afterall, wasn't he such a perfect elite agent?

He snorted.

It didn't matter.

It never mattered.


End file.
